Tiempo perdido
by Sol21-Rose
Summary: Ya ha pasado un año desde aquel incidente "-no lo hagan-" un año de sufrimiento "-es por tu bien-" un año trágico en el que he intentado dejar este sufrimiento "-tranquila yo te cuidare-" y sin pensarlo "-¿Cómo te llamas?-" generar un gran cambio "-eso ya no importa-" en mi ser.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Ya ha pasado un año desde aquel incidente "_-no lo hagan-_" un año de sufrimiento _"-es por tu bien-"_ un año trágico en el que he intentado dejar este sufrimiento _"-tranquila yo te cuidare-" _y sin pensarlo _"-¿Cómo te llamas?-" _generar un gran cambio _"-eso ya no importa-" _en mi ser.

El amor es el sentimiento más hermoso que puede llegar a existir, pero este sentimiento puede llegar a causar heridas que solo el verdadero amor pude sanar.

Siempre buscamos nuestro verdadero amor, sin saber que ya lo habíamos encontrado y ocultamos ese sentimiento por temor a hacer daño a aquella persona tan importante para nosotros; lo sé, yo lo viví, la necesidad de tener a esa persona especial siempre a mi lado y no poder tenerla…

Finjo rebosar de felicidad cuando lo único que me hacia feliz ya no se encuentra a mi lado, muestro falsa sonrisas para que mis compañeros no se preocupen por mi pero al regresar a casa no puedo parar de llorar sin consuelo alguno, se que llorar no sirve de nada pero es la única forma que encontré para desahogarme.

El se alejo de mi y ya no volverá, me dejo sola con este amor si tan solo le hubiera dicho lo que siento, ahora todo sería diferente _"-te amo-" _su voz suena en mi mente sin parar, quiero volver a verlo _"-yo también-" _quiero decirle todo lo que siento y corresponder esas palabras que por tanto tiempo e esperado…

_Su cuerpo estaba tenso y no era para mas si sus amigos luchaban contra aquellas criaturas horribles_ _para mantenerla a salvo y ella ahí sin poder hacer nada más que mirar como sus compañeros de gremio caían uno a uno sin poder ayudarlos ya que los expondría a mas peligro y pensar que todos ellos se estaban arriesgando a morir para terminar algo a lo que ella misma dio inicio, sus ojos cristalizados ya no podían contener mas las lagrimas y estas no paraban de salir._

_-no lo hagan- grito al ver que sus compañeros se acercaban al jefe de esas creaturas…_

Los recuerdos llegan a mi mente como flashes de luz que causan un sentimiento de vacío en el fondo de mi corazón al faltar el en mi vida nada ha sido igual, lo único que quiero es volver a verle y decirle cuanto lo quiero.

_Se movía de un lado a otro en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, las horas parecían pasar muy rápido y sus pensamientos no la dejaban tranquila miro el reloj que colgaba de la pared marcaba las 5:00am, dormida y sin poder dormir opto por seguir escribiendo su novela, al empezar a escribir su concentración no se vio interrumpida por nada durando así casi dos horas seguidas sin moverse de la silla en donde estaba sentada hasta escuchar un ruido proveniente de su ventana provocando que brincara en la silla por el susto, volteo a ver quién era el causante de ese sonido y lo vio a él entrando por la ventana como siempre lo hacía…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Soy nueva en esto así que denme una oportunidad porfa.**

Esto no lo hago con fines lucros, solo por diversión

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

* * *

Aun recuerdo la sonrisa que mostraba cada vez que peleaba para defender a sus compañeros esa sonrisa que me mostraba siempre que podía y aun en los momentos más difíciles nadie se la podía quitar, esa sonrisa que me robo el aliento más de una vez y pensar que ya no la podre volver a ver.

_Volteo a ver a su compañero peli rosa que en ese momento estaba acostado en la camilla de la enfermería vendado de la cabeza y los brazos, fue suerte que sobreviviera después del ataque que recibió, mostró una sonrisa triste al recordar como su mejor amigo se había interpuesto para ser él quien recibiera el ataque en lugar de ser ella quien lo recibiera y por culpa de eso él se encontraba inconsciente, no iba a poder detener mas las lagrimas de culpa, sintió una mano cálida acariciar su mejilla lo cual la sorprendió al ser la única en ese lugar a parte de su compañero en la camilla._

_-no te preocupes- dijo él en un acto de intentar consolarla._

_-por fin despertaste- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su compañero ya despierto…_

Mi corazón se ha roto en mil pedazos desde el momento en que tu sonrisa se apago, todavía tengo en mi memoria el recuerdo de todos los días que pasamos juntos desde los más alegres hasta los más tristes.

_Estaba feliz, su padre por fin había aceptado que saliera de los muros del castillo para conocer por ella misma la ciudad y poder independizarse (conseguir las cosas por su propio esfuerzo) con la condición de no dejar sus deberes como una princesa y la vez ocultar mi verdadera identidad para evitar llamar demasiado la atención, aunque, debido a que nunca salió del castillo era más fácil ocultares; iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una criatura azul la estaba persiguiendo desde lejos acompañado de un joven peli rosa._

_-¿estás seguro de que es ella?- dijo la crea tura azul a su compañero, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba con él pero ya era tarde._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el peli rosa ya en frente de la joven mostrándole una sonrisa…_

Tus ojos perdieron el brillo que tanto los caracterizaba y se fueron apagando poco a poco, mi sonrisa fue opacada por tu ausencia la alegría que tanto caracterizaba a nuestro gremio se fue junto a ti, desde tu partida ya nada es lo mismo.

_Un brazo rodeo su cuello acorralándola contra el cuerpo del mago y amenazándola con una daga, se quedo quieta no sabía cómo reaccionar si se movía existía la posibilidad de que muriera y si les hacía caso, y los seguía el mundo entero estaría peligro sus compañeros solo observaban detenidamente la situación ya que también tenían que pensar en lo que tenían que hacer si atacaban ahora ella podía salir herida y si no hacían algo significaba a verse rendido y eso era algo que jamás iba a suceder._

_-¡suéltala!- dijo, más bien ordeno un peli rosa atrás de ellos -o tu saldrás perdiendo- su tono de voz demostraba la seguridad en sus palabras._

_-no les tengo miedo- dijo el hombre que sostenía a la rubia –ella vendrá con nosotros- sentencio no dejando muy contento al peli rosa._

* * *

**Soy nueva en esto así que acepto cualquier tipo de opinión si ahí algo que no les guste díganmelo porfa.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Esto no lo hago con fines lucros, solo por diversión

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

* * *

Ahora me encuentro en un cuarto oscuro en el cual la luz no puede penetrar a través de las paredes pintadas de negro ¿este será mi precio a pagar por la maldición que desate al conocerte? Nosotros no podíamos estar juntos y aun sabiendo esto estuviste dispuesto a luchar con quien fuera por nuestro amor, pero aun así nuestro destino ya estaba escrito.

_-Luce- fue lo último que dijo Natsu antes de caer inconsciente._

_La batalla dio por terminada al escuchar el grito del felino azul al ver a su mejor amigo desmayarse en medio de la pelea captando la atención de todos los ahí presentes y al ver a su peli rosa compañero no dudaron en ir a ayudarle y sanar sus heridas, mientras que el enemigo aprovecho esa distracción de parte de sus adversarios para escapar, ya que también habían perdido a mucha gente de los suyos y las circunstancias no les eran para nada favorables._

_-Natsu- dijo la rubia a punto del llanto._

La primera vez que te vi, cuando te conocí, cuando me contaste tu historia, era algo que no podía creer, de vidas tan distintas pero de sentimientos tan parecidos, siempre estando ahí para mi, siempre la misma persona infantil e inocente que jamás se rindió a pesar de todos los obstáculos que nos pusieron para evitar seguir adelante con nuestros sueños y aquellas palabras de aliento que me decías cuando sentía derrumbarme siempre estarán en mi mente.

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el peli rosa ya en frente de la joven mostrándole una sonrisa._

_-Lucy- respondió dudosa por la actitud del peli rosa._

_Su sonrisa se ensancho mas al escuchar el nombre de la joven, por fin había encontrado a la persona que llevaba buscando desde hace años y sin pensarlo le abrazo haciendo que Lucy se sorprendiera, al ver que el abrazo no le era correspondido la soltó y dirigió su mirada a los ojos de la joven que en esos momentos estaba confundida por el actuar del chico, pero antes de poder decir una sola palabra, a una ola de recuerdos inundo su mente provocando un fuerte dolor de cabeza y que por instinto la sostuviera con sus manos para que luego su vista se tornara borrosa…_

Tocan la puerta, alguien me llama, o se molestaran con migo (otra vez) me levante de la cama con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar me limpie las lagrimas de mis ojos y camine hacia la puerta, dude en abrirla o quedarme encerada a llorar como ya se había vuelto un habito.

_-no lo hagan- grito al ver que sus compañeros se acercaban al jefe de esas creaturas._

_Se puso de pie con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en ese momento sin importar el dolor causado por todas las heridas hechas anteriormente o toda la impotencia que sentía en ese momento, lo más importante ahora era ayudar a sus amigos sin importar lo que pasara, ella inicio todo ese desastre y ella misma le daría fin. Camino hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo, quienes intentaron detenerla al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, pero todo fue en vano, una vez tomada su decisión ya nada la iba a poder detener, alzo sus brazos y debajo de ella apareció un circulo que ya, todos sabían lo que iba a pasar y aun así nadie la intento detener._

_-¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunto Natsu._

_-no te preocupes- respondió –todo saldrá bien- le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa que pocas veces daba pero que solo iban dirimidas a el..._

* * *

**Acepto cualquier tipo de opinión si ahí algo que no les guste díganmelo porfa.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Esto no lo hago con fines lucros, solo por diversión

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

* * *

Decidida abrí la puerta, entro un hombre de apariencia noble totalmente desconocido para mí pero aun así me inspiraba confianza como aquella vez cuando te vi por primera vez y aun sin conocerte sabía que podía confiar en ti plenamente, aunque tu dijeras que nos conocíamos de antes.

_-no les tengo miedo- dijo el hombre que sostenía a la rubia –ella vendrá con nosotros- sentencio no dejando muy contento al peli rosa._

_Ese fue un grave error por parte de él, provocar a Natsu cuando este ya se encontraba molesto no era la mejor idea que se le pudiera ocurrir a una persona con mediana inteligencia o que valorara su vida y mas estando Lucy de por medio ya que era muy bien sabido por todos que nadie se podía meter con la persona más importante para el Dragon Slayer de fuego. Al escuchar la respuesta negativa de parte del enemigo Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy y Charle decidieron alejarse lo más posible de la gran y desastrosa pelea que estaba por iniciar su amigo._

_-¡dije que la soltaras!- grito Natsu mientras se dirigía a aquel hombre con su puño en llamas._

Lo conozco, de algún modo lo conozco, pero aun así desconfió se que si me acerco más de lo necesario a él nada puede terminar bien pero tiene algo que me hace tener la necesidad de acercarme inconscientemente a aquella presencia tan imponente.

…_lo vio a él entrando por la ventana como siempre lo hacía desde que ella consiguió el departamento._

_-pensé que estarías dormida- dijo sorprendido al verla despierta._

_-no podía dormir y empecé a escribir para distraerme un rato-_

_El silencio se apodero del lugar, no era uno incomodo, simplemente ya no había más que decir, las palabras sobraban y sin más que decir Natsu se sentó en la cama justo al lado de la ventana donde se encontraba la rubia anteriormente, ese sería el último momento de paz que tendrían juntos no podían desperdiciarlo ya que al día siguiente la guerra daría inicio "todo esto es por mi culpa" se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Lucy como si de disco rayado se tratara._

_-no vallas, por favor- su tono de voz era de preocupación._

Tu vida, mi vida y todas aquellas cosas que sacrificamos para estar juntos, todo aquello que vivimos ya no está, simplemente desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido –el amor es efímero- dijo aquel hombre frente a mí como si estuviera entendiendo lo que siento en este momento.

_No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, no quería creerlo, todas sus energías desaparecieron en ese preciso instante y cayó de rodillas, edificios destruidos, casas incendiándose y en medio de todo aquello una guerra interminable, la batalla dio inicio hace apenas tres días y ya todos estaban exhaustos y muy pocos tenían al menos algo de magia para defender al resto que no podía, el miedo de lo que pudiera pasar comenzaba a alterar a todos provocando varias perdidas, muchos gremios abandonaron con la idea de que pelear no serviría de nada ya que aun así morirían y otros pocos estaban debatiendo entre rendirse y renunciar a todo lo que había pasado o quedarse y luchar por su vida. Por suerte Magnolia y todas las ciudades cercanas fueron desalojadas antes del inicio de la pelea y no hubo ningún inocente herido. Todo desapareció ante sus ojos, ya no quedaba nada, lo único que se podía hacer era esperar al fin de la guerra._

* * *

**Acepto cualquier tipo de opinión si ahí algo que no les guste díganmelo porfa.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Esto no lo hago con fines lucros, solo por diversión.

el ultimo capitulo de este fic tan extraño que ni yo entiendo.

_cursiva_ son recuerdos narrados en tercera persona

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

* * *

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte dudosa.

-ya lo olvidaste-

De repente su rostro cambio, ahora se veía más joven, su pelo se volvió negro, sus ropas cambiaron por un traje negro con blanco, sus ojos antes grises se volvieron de un color tan oscuro como su pelo. Mis ojos e agrandaron por la sorpresa, aquella persona a quien creía muerta de hace meses se postraba frente a mí como si nunca hubiera pasado esa guerra causante de millones de muertes, recordar todo los sucesos causados por mi sola existencia me hicieron sentir mal y las lagrimas volvieron a salir.

-Zeref- dije con voz quebrada.

- me alegra mucho que todavía te acuerdes de mí-

Podía fingir todas las emociones que quisiera pero sus ojos fríos y sin sentimiento alguno lo delataban, aun no puedo creer que la persona frente a mi considerada el mago oscuro más poderoso capaz de crear monstruos y quitarle la vida a cualquier ser vivo que se interponga en su camino antes fuera una persona buena y bondadosa, tal vez no lo haya conocido de antes pero tiene que haber una razón para tal cambio; es increíble como tanto poder puede cambiar los deseos de una persona.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte.

-vine a terminar lo que inicie- contesto -enserio creyeron que me iba a rendir tan fácilmente-

De pronto toda mi tristeza se transformo en odio, su mirada se poso en la mía, ya no podía soportarlo, mis piernas comenzaron a fallar, todo lo que hicimos fue para nada, tu sacrificio fue en vano. , acerco su mano a mi mejilla y la acaricio lentamente, sus manos eran delicadas pero al igual que su sonrisa, esta acción no demostraba ni una emoción, sus ojos demostraban ira, odio, de pronto un aura oscura lo comenzó a rodear, era obvio lo que estaba tratando de hacer, intente alejarme pero ya no pude, mi ya no estaba a mi completo control.

-¿por qué lo haces?- atine a decir antes de perder el completo control sobre mi miasma.

-pronto lo entenderás- dijo.

-lo siento, Natsu- susurre antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

_-no te vayas- lloraba una niña._

_-regresare- consoló un niño a su lado._

_Se abrazaron fuertemente sin deseo alguno de soltarse, apenas se acababan de conocer y ya eran como hermanos, jugaban, hacían travesuras, se divertían, cualquier cosa que hacia un niño ellos también lo hacían juntos; la lluvia se izo presente en aquel día tan triste para ambos niños. Se separaron y el niño tomo su pequeña mano poniéndola en frente de ambos, los dos habían llorado desde que se enteraron que ya no podían estar juntos._

_-te prometo que regresare, Luce- dijo el pequeño peli rosa._

_-y yo te prometo que jamás te olvidare, Natsu-_

_Juntaron sus meñiques confirmando su promesa de volver a encontrarse y jamás olvidarse, ambos sabían, aun siendo niños, que no era un "adiós" sino un "hasta luego"._

-no podre cumplir mi promesa-

* * *

**Acepto cualquier tipo de opinión si ahí algo que no les guste díganmelo porfa.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :)**


End file.
